


A Different Kind of Bondage

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, In the Veil, M/M, Meteor, Meteorstuck, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Inspired by a fanart I saw on tumblr which I cannot for the life of me remember the name of*</p><p>EDIT: foooound it ==> http://kannytown.tumblr.com/post/84955388996/fivefootfuckyou-dude-how-did-you-even-manage It's a little different to the fic but yeah that's pretty much it yo.</p><p>Dave is stalking the hallways of the meteor trying to avoid Scarface The Clown, when he comes across a rather stuck Karkat. Fluff and lil' kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> sh the title may sound dirty but im not ready to write smut so its okay just fluffy
> 
> ill link the fanart if I remember it okay BUT ENJOY~

* * *

 

The hallways were quiet where Dave Strider strolled. They were always quiet, never a sound nor movement polluting them. But this was a different quiet, it was the kind that had something in it. You know; the sense of feeling entirely alone but at the same time unsafe and watched like a shadow watching the light.

 

Dave Strider didn't get scared - not visibly. There were very few things that scared him _now,_ especially since hopping into The Veil and sailing away on a meteor. Scarface The Clown was one of the things that gave him chills. So when navigating the halls, alone, Dave couldn't help but think of the scary-ass motherfucker lurking where he couldn't see him. He lurked all the time. You'd think that after a year or two years it would get easier, that Kanaya had actually caught the damn troll. But, no. Even joking about Gamzee's awful religion with Karkat couldn't stave off the fright. It was like giving a rapid dog a steak to keep him off of you, but only to have the result backfire and just make him hungrier. Eugh. Dave absentmindedly wondered how Karkat could stand to keep that thing in check without once running for his life.

 

Where was Karkat, anyway?

 

Dave had, admittedly, only ventured into the dim corridors to search for the crabby lil' guy. With no such luck. Karkat had simply vanished. Gamzee wouldn't have taken him, would he? They went way back - _way._ But then again, so did the dead remains of everyone else Gamzee had stolen and -

 

"Shit - Dave."

 

Dave stopped, his shoes squeaking unpleasantly against the tiles. He'd recognize that scratchy voice anywhere. It didn't sound in pain - just really fuckig frustrated with everything. Normal, then.

 

Karkat hung upside-down from the ceiling, his arms suspended outwards. Or rather, from a bunch of wires suspended from the ceiling. There was a fuckton of them, all tangled and wriggling with Karkat's jolting movements. How in the fuck he's gotten up there was a question to be asked.

 

"Yo." Dave said, his voice more deadpan than ever to get under Karkat's skin.

 

Karkat wriggled again, his legs tangling even more.

 

"What the fucking _fuck_ do you mean _'yo'?_ Get me the fuck _down_ Strider or I _swear_ I'll-"

 

"Can't do much from up there, I'm afraid."

 

Karkat screeched unattractively, his nostrils flaring in the dim , musty light. Dave held a lantern in one hand - stolen from the library when Rose wasn't looking - he'd set it down to the ground, casting an orange glow across the walls. The fiesty troll struggled some more, his arms flailing like the propellers of a nuclear powered windmill. The wires gave way some, the movement echoing down the hall perceptibly.

 

"Woah there. You're gonna fall."

 

"No fucking shit, Strider. Help me down, you douche."

 

Dave smirked in the dark. A small laugh rose in his throat, but he forced it down.

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

"Fuck off."

 

"If that's what you want..." Dave trailed off and turned to go, one foot already pivoting 180 degrees.

 

"By 'fuck off', I mean fuck off right back here, you insufferable prick!"

 

Dave chuckled, turning back to grab one of the low hanging wires. He was all set to give it a hefty yank, when Karkat suddenly plunged, the wires above giving way and dropping him to almost waist-level. He'd somersaulted the full way around so that he was lying on his stomach in the air, arms pulled slightly upwards so that his head was permantly pulled up. He'd narrowly missed Dave's face on the way down. also, he looked like 'Pupa Pan', though Dave didn't know who or what that was, so he didn't say.

 

"Sorry." Dave winced. "My bad."

 

"You..." Karkat tried, but stopped. He shook his head, tangled hair bouncing in full frustration. "Just help me."

 

Dave did better than that. He knelt down, eyes peering over the rims of his shades, eyebrows shaking wildly. Karkat's hungry gaze made contact with his. Dave reached out, his cold hands cupping Karkat's cheeks affectionately. The angry heat from his face warmed Dave's palms and fingers, sending a pleasured chill down his back. Karkat's eyes widened, knowing where this was going. He made the first move. He leaned in, the wires restricting him, but Dave closed the distance impatiently, their mouths connecting in hot and cold, amused and really- fucking-pissed-off. Karkat leaned forward greedily, his hands desperately wanting to get free to touch Dave's face, his hair. They hadn't been this alone in a while, and it only made Karkat want him more. But Dave still had't freed him.

 

A noise only a troll could make reverberated in Karkat's throat, somewhere between a whine and a purr. Without warning, his teeth had snagged Dave's bottom lip, the pointed incisors biting affectionately as Dave pulled away with an award-winning swollen-lipped smirk.

 

"My, _someone's_ frisky." He said, taking hold of Karkat's chin with a thumb and forefinger.

 

"Shut up." He pulled away, hiding a red blush creeping across his grey complexion. Dave saw.

 

He kissed him again, less insistent this time, and helped untangle the bindings around his ankles.


End file.
